Reclaim
by DemFeels
Summary: How does it feel when everyone who you trusted whole heartedly betray and replace you like nothing happened. What would Tetsumi do if a transfer student, greatly resembling her, came to Teiko and claims everything she have including Akashi's feelings. Fem!Kuro x Aka feat. Fem!Mayuzumi Chihiro. WARNING might be spoiler for chap 238. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **hi mina! This story was written because of the over flowing feels my friend and I have for the latest chapters of the manga.. All thanks to my friend SHEEN-CHAN.. Gomen for the spelling and grammatical errors. English is just our 2nd language..**

******WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroko no basuke. If i did akashi will be the main character and i will be his girlfriend.. :D**

Prologue:

She walk slowly to the gates of her new school. Feeling nostalgic, she starts observing every detail of the path. Her deadpan face seems to express boredom which is really what she feels at the moment. She's not sociable and just like to keep it low and observe everything that she sees in the path, so the quiet and peaceful surrounding in Teiko makes her a little satisfied.

The quiet sound soon did not last long upon hearing an incoming group of girls screaming. In their front a running blonde can be seen.

"Kyaah, kise-sama please date us..." she can hear them.

"Tetsumi, help me.." he was calling for someone but it seem that someone is already gone.

She sigh upon them passing her. They did not even notice her. She's completely invisible. That happens a lot because of her low presence.

_"Well, at least this school is not so boring after all."_ she said in her thoughts.

Suddenly someone hit her. She did not fall down easily since she's strong enough being a sporty type of girl. When she looked down she saw a petite bluenette, feeling hurt upon her fall.  
The bluenette look up to her with her expressionless powder blue eyes.

_Sorry I did not see you_. Both of them exclaimed with their expressionless and deadpan faces.  
That moment they both knew that they have a lot of things in common.


	2. Chapter 1 - Another Phantom Girl

******WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

* * *

Chapter 1. Another Phantom Girl.

The fallen girl help herself to stand up. She then wiped the dust off her skirt.  
"Konnichiwa, I am Kuroko Tetsumi, are you a new student?" she said.

"Indeed I am, I am Mayuzumi Chihiro, a transfer student from Osaka. Nice to meet you Tetsumi." the girl with the light gray hair said.

Tetsumi observed the girl in her front. She is taller than her by approximately 2 inches. She noticed how her hair matches the color of her eyes and she wears the same facial expression as her. Another thing that bothers her is that she did not notice her when she was walking.

"You are a basketball player right?" Chihiro said.

"How did you know?" asked Tetsumi. She was surprise that she know her being a basketball player. Most of her team mates even regard her as weak and vulnerable even playing with them for a long time. Not to mention her physical appearance. She have a very pale skin and petite body.

"Just an observation." Chihiro said again with a deadpan face. She did not even bother to explain anything to her.

"See you at the gym." She said. The petite bluenette just look at her bewildered to her mysterious remark.

** Ryota and Chihiro Meeting **

She was walking towards the east building when she saw the same blonde before cowering at the side of the sink. She did not think it covers him though. He is still noticeable because of his large figure. He is very tall for his age.  
_  
So this is the guy they were screaming to date them? He did look good but he did not look like him and apparently I'm not interested to someone that does not resemble him._

She continue walking but to her dismay someone again hit her side. This time she falls down.

"Waaah I'm sorry miss, I did not see you." She heard him say. She looks up and saw the same blonde guy again. He did not look comfortable, always looking at his side. The guy looked astonished upon seeing her.

"Waahh.. you remind me of Kurokocchi." the blonde said.

"Oh, that girl." She said.

"You know her? oh by the way, I'm really sorry to what happens. Well, if those girls see me again I might not be alive for my first class..O sorry, I did not introduce myself yet, I'm Kise Ryota, third year" he said while bowing.

"I am Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nice to meet you Kise. Well she did the same to me as you but don't worry I don't mind. It always happens to me that's why I engage in sports to keep myself from knocking down."

"Wow, you play sports, amazing , what kind of sports do you play?" he asked.

"Almost all sports, but my forte is basketball and_shogi_."

"Wow, just like Akashicchi our captain. Though I don't think you two are alike. You look like an angel and he is.. well... " he hesitate as soon as he felt a little shiver at his back.

"Akashi...cchi? You mean Sei-kun?." The girl said with a sudden interest.

"You meet him already? No fair, Akashicchi is always fast." Kise said with a down expression. His face, unlike her, express every emotion that he feels.

They heard the bell. They are late. They should run to their respective classroom. But as Kise run he can't help but smile, his school life had become more interesting.

* * *

**reviews will be truly appreciated.. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Another Phantom Girl Part 2

**********WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

**A/N: Konichiwa minnaaaaaaaaa! ****・****・ ****So heres another chapter. Please note that earlier chapters will focus on how Mayuzumi will meet the GOM. This is to introduce her character. After that the story will focus on Tetsumi. **

**Again thanks to my friend SHEEN-CHAN. The story was her idea. She's just busy because she'll gonna take her board exam after few months so I'm helping her with her story. (Gambatte SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAN!) She just can't help to write after I tell her that Kuroko was greatly crush by Akashi on the latest chapters of manga (She's not reading the manga). **

**And ne ne minna! Kindly review our story. It motivates us.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If we did, we'll grab Akashi's scissors and stab Mayuzumi.. (evil grin)**

* * *

** Shintaro and Chihiro meeting **

The noisy ring of the bell can be heard throughout the but there are still missing students in a certain classroom.

_These people sure are lazy. It's the first day of classes and yet they have the guts to be late._ A tall green-haired man with glasses thought.

He adjust his glasses with his bandaged fingers. He looked around feeling bored. Aomine is not here which is not surprising. He may be asleep somewhere. Momoi should be looking for him. Kise may not be alive anymore since he saw him running from a group of stupid girls that morning. That would be great if that really happens. Akashi-kun is not here too. Maybe the teacher have other task for him since it is still first day and classes will not officially starts. He is not someone who will skip class. Murasakibara maybe somewhere looking for sweets and may not come if Akashi is not here.

The door opened revealing a teal haired girl. Nobody heard her entrance even Midorima did not notice her. She closed the door and walk quietly to her chair.

"Ohayou Midorima-kun" Tetsumi said.

"Oi, You're here Kuroko" Midorima said hiding his surprise. He did not know if Tetsumi have been there all along. She is not noticeable after all. Her teal shoulder length hair is almost covering her eyes. Her round eyes are always expressionless. Her petite body and fair skin does not stand out. She is a weakling and her blood type is not compatible with his. Yet he felt warm when she is talking with her. That is because they have been team mates for two years now. He may have been comfortable with her.

They did not talk until the door opened again. A man who is in his mid-thirties entered the classroom. He closed the door and stand in their front. After the usual greetings, he introduced them to their new classmate.

"Today, you will have a new classmate, her name is Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Ohayou mina." a soft voice was heard.

They looked around and saw a girl with a long gray hair. Her eyes match her hair. She is looking at them with a deadpan face.

_"I did not notice her. Have she been there before"._ Questioning voices can be heard.

"Ahem, I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro, I'm a transfer student from Osaka. Nice meeting you all." she said.

"Well you can sit down beside Midorima." the teacher point her to an empty seat beside a green haired man.

The girl quietly follow. When she came to Midorima's side she saw a large iguana figurine.  
She heard him said about lucky item but she did not mind. She is unlucky enough to know Akashi is not here in today's class and now she is sitting beside a weirdo.

After getting the class' attendance and giving homework, the teacher dismiss them early saying he have meetings to attend.

_"Great! Homework on the first day on our first class. Urgh"_ she can hear other student saying.

"I already answered the given assignment during the vacation. This is because I always bring my lucky item and Cancers have the highest rank according on today's Oha Asa.I always follow faith so I don't have to worry. nanodayo." She hear the weirdo talking with a low voice about his lucky item again while adjusting his glasses. She saw him taking out papers from his bag and she noticed that it was the same as their assignment.

"You're weird." She said.

The green-haired guy is now looking at her.

"Does diligent is now called weird?" he asked her.

"No, you are just weird" She said while standing up. She might as well look for Akashi in other rooms. "By the way, no matter how diligent you are, if you are not doing the right thing, there's no use in that." her finger is pointing on a number in his work.

He looks at his paper and notice that he forgot a certain rule and his answer is incorrect.

"She just saw my paper there is no way she can see that fast." He stayed cool and does not react anymore. He then looked at his lucky item and thought if he is really lucky that day.

Tetsumi just looked at Midorima's face. Someone pointed his wrong answer and yet she did not hear him complaint or react violently. Then her eyes follow a certain gray-haired girl that was exiting their classroom.

* * *

**Daiki and Chihiro meeting**

She's been walking around. To her dismay, she could not find Akashi anywhere. She decided to go to the rooftop to rest and breath some fresh air. She love to be in a quiet place, away from those stupid loud people which she hated.

She is climbing the stairs fast yet quietly. She is longing for the little breeze to touch her face so she quickly opened the door. There she saw a dark-skinned man with dark blue hair laying down not far from the door. He is picking his nose and forming a circle from what he picks. He then ready to launch it by using his thumb and index finger.

"That's disgusting" she said. She then turn her back, ready to go downstairs. She have enough of weird people already. She just want some peaceful time alone. She make sure to slam the door as she exits.

"What the hell?" she heard the boy shouting. He was surprise by the sound of the door. He shout as he opened his eyes looking for the pinknette who he thinks the one who slammed the door at him. "Oi Satsuki, don't you dare go back in here. I'm not in the mood for classes today."

She know the guy to be the ace of the basketball team. He is the aggressive and impulsive type of individual. He will be someone who is hard to control and she is sure Akashi feels the same way. However his physique and stats would tell that _they_could use someone like him in the basketball team.

* * *

** Atsushi and Chihiro meeting **

Morning classes went slowly on their first day. Akashi is not yet seen in classes. She learned from a teacher that they assigned him to plan an incoming ceremony for the teachers and first year students. It is time for their lunch break and she have no idea where to eat.

"Hey Mayuzumi-san where would you take your lunch? Join us. We..." She can hear Kise said.

"Thank you Kise, but I have other plans." She did not wait for a reply. She turned her back immediately and started to walk. Even though she really did not know what to do she decline the offer because she just don't want wasting her time around noisy people. It will distract her train of thoughts as well as her observation to her surroundings.

She started to walk towards the canteen to buy something to eat. She would want to eat on the rooftop but maybe the disgusting man is still in there.

She thought if Akashi have already eaten. It's been a long time since she last saw him. She missed him badly. He did not return any mail that she sent. When she got to Tokyo, she tried visiting him but he always have other important things to do. She was distracted in her thoughts that she did not notice a man that was slightly sitting on the floor. She bumped into him causing her to fall down. When she hit the floor she notice how large the man was. He was sitting but she can see that he is very tall. She may not reach his shoulder if he stands up. He have purple hair and he was frowning while looking to a fallen lollipop in the floor.

"Ahh.. what a waste.." she can hear him say.

"Excuse me." she said while standing up.

The man then notice her. He stands up looking bored.

"neeh.. Kuro-chin, you looked different today."

The giant said. "I am hungry, let's eat."

Before she could answer. The giant lead her to the crowd of students. He then proceeded to buy as many sweets as he can and a vanilla milkshake.

He handed her the milkshake. She wanted to refuse but the pushing crowd did not allow her to speak.

"Hey, I am not Kuroko." She said but the giant is already walking away.


	4. Her Love for Books and Basketball

**********WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

**A/N: konichiwa minna! Gomen if you see any spelling or grammatical errors. English is just our 2nd language. Also this is our first fan fiction and we don't know if we're doing fine so reviews will be greatly appreciated.. :)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own kuroko no basuke, tetsu or sei.. We just wish.. T_T**

* * *

Chapter 3 –Her Love for Books and Basketball

When the classes are over, Tetsumi stands up and headed to the school's library. She will submit her schedule for library duty to the head librarian. She has been an active member of the library committee since elementary. Well active means that she will sit quietly in the library for hours and read all the books that she wants. She does not have a lot of stamina to engage in other activities aside from reading until she came across the basketball club two years ago. She did not even remember how she started to become enthusiastic about the sports. Maybe the letter from her childhood friend, Ogiwara encourages her.

After trying to play basketball for the first time, she knew that the sports will give a new meaning to her life. She starts from learning the basics and from there on she practices every day. She trains hard until her body becomes numb that she could not even feel her palm and legs. Even at night, her mind is restless because she is dreaming about playing. She then remembers a certain red-haired boy who give hints about her potential. And with that, she develops her skill and manage to ascend to the first string. She then play on official games and become known as the phantom 6th memeber of the generation of miracles. She become a shadow that supports her team to claim its victory. She is quite contented the things as of now, after all, she loves basketball.

As she enters the library she notices a familiar red head. The boy is already looking at her.

"As expected" she heard him said.

"Domo" she said with a low soft voice. Her intuition says Akashi is waiting for her. Her facial expression does not change but she was searching her mind if she has done anything wrong for the fearsome captain to be there.

"How was the first day?" Akashi-kun asked with a smile. His red eyes were looking directly at hers as if reading her thoughts.

_Of course, he only needed my notes and copy of our assignments._ She sighed in her thoughts.

"There are no formal classes yet and everything seems normal today. I can give you my notes if you wanted it. Oh, I almost forgot, we have a new classmate." She notices a sudden change in Akashi's expression as soon as he heard the new classmate but she did not try asking him why. He will not tell her anyway.

After a few seconds of silence, as if he was weighing some thoughts she heard him said. "I will stay here for a while until our practice, you don't mind right?

* * *

His eyes followed her walking to the Head Librarian office. When she came out, she went straight to a bookshelf at the corner. She got one book and proceeded to a table at the corner. She starts reading and then he watched her get lost in her own world. At the same day, two years ago, he was looking for a certain book in the library and he had a hard time finding it. He finally found it in a table, being at the top of other books. He tried to get it but instead he grabbed something soft. It was a hand of a girl. He failed to notice her before because of all the books in her front. From the looks of it, she was the one who place all the books there and she was about to read the book that he wanted. She also did not notice him even when he unintentionally touched her hand for a few seconds. She was too engrossed in all the books she was about to read. She seems to be expressionless but he can feel a certain warm around her.

It may be her enthusiasm; it may be her quiet nature; it may be her expressionless powder blue eyes. But from that day forward he always makes sure to pass by the library whenever he can. The girl will always be there too engaged in her book that she will not even look at him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Show Off

**********WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke. If i do, i'll bring nigou home (i love dogs, i have a pet named shiro :3)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Show off**

It was almost time for their basketball practice but she was still engrossed in her own world, so Akashi took the initiative to return her back to reality. He gently taps her teal head and said, "We have to go."

She heard a voice but she did not understand what he was saying. She just stared blankly to a pair of red eyes. They are beautiful and reassuring. She slowly comes back to her senses and realizes that the owner of those red orbs was grinning at her while his hand is place on the top of her head.

"I...I'm sorry, what did you just say Akashi-kun?" she uttered though her face was concealing her surprise and embarrassment.

"I said, I could give you the _privilege _to look at me like that after practice, _milady_" she heard him emphasize the word milady. He may be referring to the English book that she is reading.

She felt her face starts warming; Akashi's smile is also not helping. She did not even know how long she has been staring at him but his smirk suggests that she look like an idiot moments ago.

"We have to move," he said in a serious tone. She remembered that they have practice. Everyone in the team is afraid to be late since they did not want to receive punishment from their captain. A few times she was late, the captain just ignores it but other members don't even last long enough to start their training once they have been punished. Maybe because of her low presence that he may not noticed her.

"_Gomen,_ Akashi-kun," she said. After his nod, she immediately returned the book in its shelf.

They walk silently towards the gym. Akashi is in front of her. She is not in the mood to asked questions. Her head is bowed a little making her bangs covered her eyes. She can only see Akashi's feet and just following his steps. She can still feel the warm in her face.

When they entered the gym, all members from the third string up to the first string were already there with an addition of the gray-haired girl from earlier. Most of them looked confused since it is the first time their captain was late and it was her fault.

Upon greetings, she heard him said loud enough for all of them to hear "We are no exception for punishment. Tetsumi, stay after the training."

Momoi just looked at her friend with empathy. Tetsumi can see that the pinknette was thinking that she will not survive the punishment. In the corner, another deadpan face was also intently staring at her.

The coach gathers the first stringers. "Starting today, we will have a new member."

The first stringers looked at the coach. "Konnichiwa, Mayuzumi Chihiro desu" a soft voice was heard.

The voice leads them to a long grayed hair beside the coach. They did not noticed her earlier. Aomine and Murasakibara was quite surprised with the girl. They somewhat recognized her. Both of them looked at Kuroko afterwards. Kise on the other hand becomes even livelier. He looks so happy with the addition of the new girl to the team. Midorima did not say anything but stole quick glances on the new girl.

"Akashi, would you mind introducing Chihiro to the members. I think you are already familiar with each other. I have to go somewhere," the coach said then leaves the authority to the red head.

Mayuzumi walks towards Akashi after the coach leaves. Akashi just nods and faces the other members. Tetsumi can sense a slight change with the girl's expression but it is not noticeable enough for the others to see it.

Instead of the red head they heard Mayuzumi speak, "Rather than some boring introduction, how about we play, so you can assess me fairly. I don't think you really have an idea on what i can do."

The blunt statement causes all eyes to focus on her. Akashi just look at them. He seems analyzing something then he nods. "Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro, take your position on the left court, Daiki, _Mayuzumi _on the right. Winner would be the one with the highest score after ten minutes. Tetsumi, Satsuki observe this game very well."

Tetsumi did not fail to notice how he does not call Mayuzumi by her first name.

"Wait, 3 vs. 2 seems unfair" exclaimed Kise.

"Shut up Kise, I could beat all of you even alone." Aomine said to the blonde. His remarks raised a brow on the three. They promised to crush him in the game.

Momoi starts the game with a whistle. She tossed the ball high for Aomine and Kise to jump. Aomine easily grab the ball and run directly to the ring. There, a giant was already waiting for him. He maneuvered to his left and jumps high with the ball on his right hand. Murasakibara did not need to jump to block and Aomine knew that he will be blocked so instead he throws the ball in mid air high enough for the giant. Murasakibara quick instinct still blocked the ball before going to the ring. However Aomine already anticipates it. He already has the ball again before Murasakibara feet touch the ground. He quickly dunks the ball and gets a score for his team.

Kise on the other hand returns the ball to their court. He was fast enough before Aomine could react. He passed the ball to Midorima and the green haired boy though half-way in court, quickly took the shot. After the long shot, a sound of the ball passing the net can be heard.

"You should not belittle us, Aomine" he said while adjusting his glasses. He did not move to his position. They can let Kise chase Aomine, Murasakibara could block him on the other side of the court and he will stand by to get them scores. Kise and Midorima will block him if he shoots far from the ring. They know his game play well enough that they could predict his movement. They did not even need to move all around the court while Aomine will have little energy in the long run from chasing the ball. There is a little percentage of him winning on them.

"Well, its rude for you all to forgot me, passed me the ball Aomine" the girl said.

After ten minutes, score is 54-3, in favor of Aomine-Mayuzumi team. Kise's team did not score after Mayuzumi move. All of them except Akashi were surprised from what they had seen. Mayuzumi just like Tetsumi have little presence in the court. The three would not noticed her passing the ball to Aomine with great precision that Aomine will just raise his hands and throw the ball. Even guarding Aomine does not help. She could shoot as well. The ball will be invisible to them that they will just hear the sound of the ball passing the net.

Aomine is greatly surprise of the accuracy of the pass. When the ball is in hands, he can somehow feel that it is already directing him where to shoot as if the pass is coordinating well with him. It marks a great difference to the pass of Tetsumi.

"Waahh, it's unfair, I could not see her nor the ball" Kise said while breathing heavily. They were all too tired from running all throughout the court. They could not predict where the ball is coming. They were distracted and they could not do their normal play.

Momoi could not record anything. It was too fast even for her. Tetsumi's face becomes paler. She did not know that someone has the same skill as her. She is even better than her. It is the first time that she has watch someone do the same moves as her. She was amazed yet it bothers her.

"Oi Akashi, if we played with her in the whole game, could we get used to her and see her just like Kuroko?" Midorima asked their captain.

"I don't think you have an idea. That weakness, did not apply to her" Akashi said.

The training continued after the game. It still hurts her that someone possesses the same skill but she did not say any word. After the training, they bid each other goodbye.

"Akashi, should we go home together" said Mayuzumi

"You go ahead; we still need have our punishment." Akashi said while looking at Tetsumi.

Mayuzumi hesitates to move but she sensed she could not do anything at all. She bid the two farewell. Akashi went to their locker to get something while Tetsumi was left in the bench staring blankly at her drinks. She hoped that the punishment will get her distracted from the pain she was feeling.

"I don't think you have use in here anymore" she heard Mayuzumi said.

She stared at her. "Well, I don't think I share the same opinion as you" Tetsumi uttered but the pain struck again.

The girl does not say anymore and walks towards the door. She is not fond of the bluenette ever since she saw her enter the gym with Akashi.

She was trying to comprehend on what she had said. She was focus with her thoughts that she did not notice Akashi was already sitting beside her.

"You were always spacing out. I think you need a little distraction" the red head said.

She was surprised again. She was about to say sorry but the captain continued talking, "I think I should sum up all the punishments for your lates."

"I thought you did not noticed them" she said while feeling down. She did not know if she could survive her punishment today and now she learned that the captain will include all of them. She did not even remember how many times she was late.

"That's 23 including today" the captain said as if answering her thoughts.

That's it. She became speechless. She was thinking that there's no way she will be alive for tomorrow's practice.

* * *

**A/N: For those amazing people who favorite and follow our story, arigatou gozaimasu! We are motivated because of you.. :) we also think that it will be more exciting to have previews so here it is...**

**Chapter 5 Preview**

She was not breathing normally. She wanted to back out a bit but she could not move. Akashi's hand was nearing her. She could not do anything but gazed at him. Her eyes might express her terrified feelings.


	6. Chapter 5 - Moments Together

**Reply to another OC story: This is not an OC story. Mayuzumi is a character from the series. I could not put him on the filters since he is not yet included on the character list. Don't bully me T_T**

**********WARNING: female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Moments Together**

"Since that's too much for you, I have no choice but to let you do it this weekend" Akashi told the blunette regarding her punishment.

"What should I do?" she asked him.

"You don't have to think about it yet. Go home now and save your energy for tomorrow's practice. And if you were late again, your punishment will be doubled" he exclaimed making her shiver.

She stands up and bows to the red head. She then walks out the door.

Akashi also prepared himself for the punishment. He had to double the menu since he was also covering for Tetsumi's punishment. His body might ache tomorrow but he started running with a smile on his face.

* * *

Akashi told her to meet him on the playground near her place tomorrow morning. She did not even know how he knew her residence. She could not phantom what kind of punishment she will receive. She even wrote to Ogiwara the day before, already bidding her goodbyes. She even called Momoi and told her that she will never forget her. Momoi did not understand her but she did not explain further. She wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She dreamt Akashi wearing a demonic face while looking down at her fallen body.

Her dreaded morning came and his loud evil laugh from that scary dream still haunts her. She thought that her clothes should cover all her skin which might help reducing the pain, so she wore jogging pants and their team's jersey. Her phone suddenly rings. She answered the call not knowing who the caller is. Her heart beat becomes faster when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Tetsumi, I assume you will not wear jersey and jogging pants today" his voice is clearly commanding her.

"..But Akash—"she said nervously. She looked around to see if he was nearby. When she is sure Akashi was not hiding somewhere near her, she became irritated knowing that he can even predict what she will wear.

"Just wear anything casual, if your late prepare for a triple punishment" he hangs up before she could answer.

There are five minutes left before their meeting so she immediately undresses and grab whatever casual clothes she has seen. She grab a sleeveless one-piece white dress slightly above the knee with light blue collar. She did not even bother to fix her hair and immediately run towards the door.

He was already on their meeting place when she arrives. She runs faster when she notices the red head was looking at her. His expression does not change which makes her more nervous.

She's still breathing heavily when she arrived in front of him. She hold her knees to prevent herself from falling down.

"O..Ohayou" she tried to speak.

Akashi waits until she could stand up straight. She's still not breathing normally. Akashi's left hand was lifted. She wants to back out a bit but she could not move. His hand was nearing on her. She could not do anything but to gaze at him. Her eyes might express her terrified feelings.

His hand then touches her hair. "Your hair looks messy" he said.

She did not understand what was happening but she tried to stand still as Akashi was doing something with her hair. He then pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

Akashi leads her to a bench and let her wipe her sweats. She was uncertain to use his handkerchief at first but she had no choice since she forgot to bring her own. She was also afraid she will be reprimanded when she refused him. Akashi left her for a while when he came back he was holding a bottled water.

"Drink first" he said. She was confused but she accepted whatever he said. He may have been teasing her when he let her run and make a fool of herself on him.

No one talks for some minutes. She did not know what to say nor what to think. She also did not want to anger him to any impulsive act she may do. Akashi on the other hand was only looking at her.

"We should get going Tetsumi, we might miss the bus" he said.

"Where will we go?" she did not receive a reply, he just grabbed her hand and lead her to the bus station.

He was holding her hand all the time even at their seat. But he did not even bother to talk during the ride.

He guides her to the front of a striking 8th floor building. It is the newly built Asakusa Historical Museum. She immediately forgot all her worries and became extremely excited. She loves history. She looked at Akashi with pleasing eyes. She wanted to go inside.

Akashi smiled at her childish look. He was trying his best in controlling his emotion throughout the week. Even so basketball members notice his mildness even when they have made mistakes.

He was still holding her hand as they walked inside. He thought he was guiding an innocent child because she looked lost. The museum exhibits the history, culture, events and notable places in Asakusa area. They also showcase different unique textiles, graphics and product designs of traditional Japanese aesthetic. Most items can be touched and traditional clothes are allowed to be put on. She looked happy as they examined every piece in the museum. In the roof deck, she saw the Sensoji Temple and the Tokyo Sky Tree.

It saddened her when they have to leave but at least she had fun. She thought that they will go home but then she find herself in front of Tokyo Skytree. They go to the upper observatory deck of the tower. She felt slightly dizzy when walking in the glass-covered skywalk as they ascend to the highest point of the observatory. From there, they looked at the streets below in silence. Akashi now puts his right arm on her shoulder. She looked at his eyes and she could not conceal her happiness. Akashi looked at her feeling contented from her gaze which clearly shows her gratitude.

After their late lunch, they went home. As they were walking near the playground where they met in the morning, they could hear familiar voices. They see their teammates gathering in the corner of the playground. They were shocked when they saw the two of them. Akashi released her hand a while ago maybe sensing his teammates' presence beforehand.

"Kyaaa,, Kurokocchi are you alright? Did something happen?" Kise was the first to react.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kise" she said.

"Momoi called me saying that you—" he could not continue because the other member are walking towards Tetsumi.

Aomine grabs her hand looking for any signs of swelling or marks. He was about to raise her dress since he might find something below her skirt. "Daiki, get your pervert hands off Kuroko" they heard Momoi.

"Guys, come on, nothing happens" she assured them. Everyone looks at their captain they did not believe what Kuroko says.

"What are you looking for?" Akashi asked them with a gentle smile.

That smile create shiver in all of them. They did not say anything more.

"I told you nothing will happen, Sagittarius and Aquarius are compatible today" Midorima finally said. The other member just looked down.

"Since you are all here, we should all have our dinner together" Akashi finally said.

They eat in a nearby restaurant. The dinner looks like a fiasco. Murasakibara is busy eating tons of desserts. Midorima and Aomine looked fighting together. Kise and Momoi are clinging to Kuroko while talking nonstop. Akashi was just contented observing his team. The team member's odd behavior makes his captain's life more interesting. Kuroko looks happy with the team. She did not want it to end. After the dinner, they bid each other goodbye.

Akashi walks Tetsumi home. No one wants to initiate a conversation. Tetsumi still do not understand what happened.

"Ano, Akashi-kun, thank you for today, I don't really understands but –"she was interrupted when Akashi place his hand above her head.

"Tetsumi… I apologize, it's my first time doing something like this… date… and I don't know what to do.

Her eyes widened to what she heard. She did not realize until now. Her heart was beating fast. She doesn't know how to maintain that nuetral expression of hers. She could not hide the hapiness that she felt._ "So that was a date?" _She thought.

Akashi did not fail to notice the redness that was starting to appear on her cheeks. With this, a smile was form on his lips. Not the evil grin that he usually shows to his temmates, but the sweetest smile only meant fot the blunette.

* * *

In the corner of a street a pair of gray eyes has been observing a certain group of rainbow heads since they were in the restaurant. She vowed to destroy the smiles on their faces afterwards.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Forgotten Preview**

She got a fever because of the rain on that day. She felt heavy and her head hurts but nothing's worse than the pain of her broken heart. She called Momoi telling her that she could not go to school. She could not lift her body out of bed but she gathers her strength and tries to stand up. She falls down. Tears escape again on her already swelling eyes. She is this weak after all.


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten

**WARNING:** female kuroko, female mayuzumi.. Spoilers for those who doesn't read the manga..

**Discalimer: **i do not own kuroko no basuke.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forgotten**

It was already late July, the summer break was approaching and the first semester was about to end. Most students were busy cramming for their exams and completing their projects. The basketball team members were still practicing hard but would not forget to complete their academic requirements. Aomine was constantly nagged by Momoi to attend their classes and pass their exams while Kise tried to concentrate on studying and could be heard constantly crying and complaining. Murasakibara, on the other hand, didn't put any effort on studying but passed the exams with average marks. While Midorima was already studying the lessons for the next semester. Tetsumi passed the exams with average scores on all subjects except History and Literature which was her favorite subjects. Akashi was seldom on class and took the test for formality since the outcome will always be the same while Mayuzumi will be second to Akashi in every academics. Even after three months, Mayuzumi will not join them when Akashi is not around. The other members would received punishment from their captain if they failed any subjects so the school was always proud from the diligence of their basketball team.

"Damn that Satsuki, ordering me to sit whole day to study. If I don't move around my muscles will become stiff" a dark-skinned boy can be heard cursing. He was walking on the street with a basketball on his hand.

He planned to play street basketball that day. He could earn a little money from playing from the bets of the other players. He always beat them that they did not want to play with him anymore. But by giving them ridiculous handicaps, they will be convinced to play with him again and would accept his offer. After playing, he would hear them curse while giving him the money.

There is no way they could beat him. But deep inside, he wants to find someone who could somehow give him a hard time playing. A rival who will ignite his spirit once again while playing the sports that he loves ever since he was a child. It's been song long since inspiration had passed him. He did not even want to attend their practice if it weren't for the nagging of Satsuki and because of Tetsumi. She was his shadow after all.

He arrived in his usual court. It was empty and no other players can be seen nearby. "What a waste, "he sighed.

He starts dribbling. He focuses on the ring then he shut his eyes. His left foot starts to move while his left hand looks like blocking an invisible foe. His body swiftly shifted to his right while still dribbling the ball as if someone wants to get it from him. He quickly shifted his weight from left to right then run in a zigzag towards the basket. He jumps while holding the ball firmly then on mid air he released the ball on the ground making it bounce at his back towards his left hand. He catches it without effort even though he could not see the ball. He could just feel the rhythm of the ball as if it was the rhythm of his heart. Before his feet touch the ground, he throws the ball. He heard it passed the net.

"I still can't believe you can shoot the ball like that."

"Woah!" he exclaimed in surprised. He managed not to fall down. There was a girl now standing below the ring. She was holding the ball with her left hand while her right hand was touching the back of her neck then she gently pull her long gray hair down.

"Oi Mayuzumi, why are you here?" he tried looking on his left and right searching for their captain. "You are not with Akashi?"

"Am I not allowed to know other members of my team?" she said still expressionless.

"Well—" he uttered. "- Ugh never mind."

"I think you are the best player on the team but –"she said while walking on the other side of the court. All of a sudden, she lowers her right knee a little; her right foot is now carrying the weight of her upper body. She twisted her foot too fast then immediately throws the ball towards him. The ball was turning super fast that when he tried to catch it, he releases it immediately. His hands were slightly bruised. He can feel it shaking from the impact.

"- Sei-kun said you are hot-headed and careless. He also said that Kise will surpass you when his skills become fully developed" he heard her.

He could not speak. He never thought his captain was thinking that way about him. He frowned and he felt angry towards the red head captain.

"Don't be angry. He is right in a _way_ but I think he was missing a point here " he is now looking intently to the girl.

"Your body could not keep up with your talent – " she continued. "I could help you with that."

"What are you talking about? I did not –" but he was interrupted.

"Remember when I played with you on the first day? Did you noticed something different?" she asked.

He tries to remember their play. "Yeah it was kind of strange, the ball looked like it's coordinating with my movements."

"You are not too dumb after all." He is about to react to the word 'dumb' but he sees her smiling. It was the first time he have seen a reaction on her. Her smile is mesmerizing for him. He could not help but feel excited towards a new challenge.

* * *

Tetsumi was running. She was already late for school. She arrived just in time before the gate was closed.

She walks towards the school building. She was about to climb the stairs when she noticed Aomine descending.

"Ohayou, Aomine-kun" she greeted but Aomine did not seem to noticed her. He was focus on what he was thinking which she finds odd. She tugged his hand so he could see her.

"Ouch!" the dark-blue head shout. Looking closely, his hands are all bruised.

"Aomine-kun, what happened to your hands?" she asked feeling concerned to the boy.

"This is nothing, just doing some tricks lately" he said to her. "Oi Kuroko, what are you doing here? Are you skipping classes too?"

"No, I woke up late. You should head to the clinic. Don't over exert yourself."

"You're the one talk. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm too strong for this." He said. "Well, I have to go. "

"Aomine-kun where will you go?" she asked but the boy already left her. She sighed because she felt him being different.

_It was harder than I thought. Mayuzumi's pass always left bruises on me like this. But she said that my hands were getting used to it. The passes were amazing and I could feel my body improving. Even after playing for two hours I didn't sweat even a little. _He thought as he smiles. _There's no one who could beat me now._

* * *

It was the third quarter when the Teiko's ace and their phantom player were put in the game. Aomine can be seen smirking. He could not wait to test his improvements.

When the sound of the whistle signalled the start of the game, he aggressively runs towards the guy who was dribbling the ball. His grin scared him and the guy tried to run but he was too fast for him. He easily got the ball and run towards the basket. No one tried to stop him. He dunks it hard enough to the basket that the sound of metal cracking can be heard. The crowd could not help to react. He heard them calling him a monster but he could not care less.

"You are pretty hard today" Tetsumi whispered to him.

"I thought you like me to give my all in the game" he answered her. She did not react anymore but she can sense that something was wrong with him.

The ball was now on their teammate and they run fast towards their court. He passes the ball to Tetsumi so she can pass it to Aomine. She sees Aomine already below the net. She immediately passed him the ball but everyone was stunned when Aomine could not hold the ball. It slipped his hands. The other team immediately got the ball and run towards their basket. They scored because Aomine was frozen on the other side of the court. He could not believe what happened. He shrugged it off but he felt a little angry to her shadow. _How could she make a mistake like that?_

At the bench their teammates could not believe what happened. Akashi was also frowning. They could not understand what was happening on the duo. Three more passes and Aomine would always loss the ball. Sometimes, he intentionally did not catch Tetsumi's pass because he was frustrated that she was not doing the right pass to him. They are winning but the two looks like a mess. On the tenth pass, their coach calls for a member exchange.

"What the hell you are doing Tetsumi?" he shouted at her.

"I do not understand Aomine. I pass like that all the time" she defended.

"No you're not" said Mayuzumi. Tetsumi did not understand the irritated look to her of their team. She normally passed like that and she could not believed that the ball slips on his hands.

"You both have fault in here" Akashi finally said. "We will settle it later. We have to finish this game first." He said while walking to the court. He and Kise replace the duo.

Aomine did not wait for the game to be finished. He walks out but Tetsumi followed him.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry, I did n—" she stops. Aomine's eyes are looking intently to her then they turn cold.

"Yeah, Akashi is right, we both have fault here" he said.

"Aomine-kun" she was trying to calm herself down.

"Your pass becomes too weak for me" she tried not to cry as he walks away from her.

* * *

Akashi walks her home. She could not face the red head directly. She was afraid she would cry if she speak any word.

_Your pass becomes too weak for me._ His words still lingers in her thoughts.

"Tetsumi" she looked at the red head. Her eyes are still expressionless but he can see that she was very upset.

"From the start, I already knew Aomine have the tendency to be like that and I failed being a captain to him" he said sadly.

Tetsumi was surprised. Of course she was not the only one who was affected by Aomine's behavior. The whole team was, because they were also his friends outside the court. _How could I be so selfish?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry Sei-kun" she uttered. _How could I be so weak?_ That moment she promised herself to train harder to keep up with them. She should not fail them again.

Akashi pulls her closer to him. His jacket was now wet from her tears. He could not say anything to comfort her. He could not tell her that he too feels he was changing.

* * *

A green-haired boy was still practicing in the court. He was trying to figure out a way to make a shot that has a longer range yet speed could be controlled.

He was sweating very hard and his body was easily tired from the shots he made. The longer the shots the more energy he have to use. But even so he was determined to create a shot like that. From the game earlier, he noticed how Aomine becomes stronger. It clearly shows that Tetsumi could not keep up with him. His movements are now even faster. His forms become unpredictable. He knew he should not lose to him.

He walks towards the center of the court with a ball on his hands. He faces the ring then he back out by three steps. He was practicing his right hand but he was more comfortable with shots from his left. He lifts the ball with his left while his right hand was supporting its bottom. His right tries to twist the ball then his left will carefully push it. By controlling the twist and how hard he pushes the ball he could control its speed. He releases the ball. He counts the seconds before the ball reach the target.

"Three seconds faster than your previous records that shot sure is interesting" he hears someone says.

"Mayuzumi, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed when he saw her on the corner.

She walks and picks up a ball from the floor and then she throws it to him. It was too fast and too high. He jumps to catch it and then unconsciously throw it to the ring while in mid air. The ball did not go in but his eyes widened when it went beyond it.

"But a correct pass could make a shot more powerful than the shot you previously did."

* * *

They gathered on the court. Akashi somehow convinced Aomine to be there. It's been almost a month that he did not even bother to go to their practice. Tetsumi stays late to practice and she was hoping he would suddenly visit their gym. She misses her light but he was avoiding them even in class.

"We have a practice game between the first string and the second string."Akashi said to them.

The second stringers looked like they have been splashed by cold water. They were afraid to face the first string. All players lose their will to play upon facing them. They were that strong.

Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and Midorima went to the court. The game proceeded and the captain gets angry when the first string was losing badly to the second string.

Murasakibara did not move on the other team's court. Kise was not moving properly and Midorima could not make a shot. Aomine avoids Tetsumi at all cost. No one wants to receive Tetsumi's pass.

"Atsushi, Shintaro, Tetsumi, Ryota, Daiki, if you could not play properly leave the court _now_." Akashi shouts to them.

That voice wakes them. They started to play individually and no one passes. At all times they would not want her to get near the ball. She was running to where the ball would go but they keep avoiding her. Aomine was ready to crush anyone who would try to block him. They were all too weak for him, especially Tetsumi.

When a second stringer was holding the ball, Aomine runs towards him. He got scared and wants to release the ball. Tetsumi got a chance to steal the ball. She tried to run towards their court but no one from her team run with her. She does not care and she tried to do a layup. The ball just bounces from the corner of the ring. A second stringer immediately get the ball. When he was about to go their court, the other first stringers were already in his front. Their dark aura was scaring him that he did not want to move from his position. He falls down.

Aomine get the ball from the floor. He immediately dunks it to the ring. He almost destroyed the ring with his power. The other second stringers were already on the floor. They did not want to continue anymore.

"I don't think I should continue practicing with weak people like you." He said to the first stringers.

"What's with that attitude Aominecchi?"

"Kise, do you still want to continue this game? I could see that you have a hard time running"

"But I was practicing the whole night and –" he hesitated to continue. He did not want to reveal the secret training him and Mayuzumi was doing.

"Midorichin is also not doing his long shot." Murasakibara interferes.

"Shut up! I was still making shots. How about you? You're just blocking from the other side" the green head shout.

The two were clearly hiding something.

"All of you are weak! You are all a waste of time" Aomine angrily shout.

"Daiki, all of you? What's happening?" Momoi is now confused. It is the first time all of them see them playing badly.

Tetsumi was just frozen. She always stays after practice to the point that her body could not move just to keep her promise to them. But she had failed them once again. She and Momoi tried to talk with them but they have been avoiding them for the past weeks. Even Akashi is seldom talking to her. She knew they were practicing on their own and did not want to bother them but this was too much.

"All of you leave the court now!" Akashi shouts.

Aomine was the first one to move out. Tetsumi followed her. He was already far away. It was raining outside but she did not bother to bring an umbrella. She just wanted to talk to him.

"Aomine-kun wait –" she was running towards him. Aomine's eyes were cold just like before.

"Weak… all of you are weak…" he repeated. "-especially you Tetsumi. I don't even think that you have the right to play this sport."

She could not control herself anymore so she slapped him. "It took all I have in me just to keep up with you guys. You have no right to say that to me" her voice was now shaking.

He smirked. "Yet you could not change the fact that you are weak."

There was a long pause. The next words she heard tore her heart. " I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore. No, I don't even know if I wanted to be in the same court with you."

The weather was cold that day but his eyes were colder. He left without looking at her. She kneeled down on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

No one could hear the heartbreaking sob of the shadow because of the overwhelming sound of the rain.

* * *

She got a fever because of the rain on that day. She felt heavy and her head hurts but nothing's worse than the pain of her broken heart. She called Momoi telling her that she could not go to school. She could not lift her body out of bed but she gathers her strength and tries to stand up. She falls down. Tears escape again on her already swelling eyes. She is this weak after all.

* * *

**A/N: **gomen for the spelling and grammatical errors. I included warning on the previous chapters to avoid confusion regarding fem mayuzumi. Also, Tetsumi starts to call Akashi as Sei-kun after their date from chapter 5 by Akashi's orders.

**Chapter 7: Useless **- **Preview**

"Tetsumi," Teiko's coach calls her. "We need to talk."

Her knees felt weak. She was shaking very badly then warm tears escape from her eyes. On that day, the coach told her she had been demoted to the third strings.


	8. Chapter 7 - Useless

**WARNING:** female kuroko, female mayuzumi..

**Discalimer:**I do not own kuroko no basuke.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Useless**

_For in the top, you have to be the only one…_

* * *

The time for the cold season had started. White cold elements are starting to fall slowly from the sky covering almost all the roofs of every houses and buildings in town. Most people are excited for it is the time of the year when happiness is spread in all their hearts. It is the time they will be together with their loved ones.

The teal head girl had finally arrive in her home after a tiring walk from school. The house was silent for she lived alone. Her parents are in other country working for her sake so she could not blame them for their absence. She sighed. Tetsumi wishes to be with her friends today. She slowly pushes the gate but when she touched it, its navy blue color reminds her of someone.

"_Hey Tetsu, that passes are too strong. Are you mad at me? Are you trying to injure my hand?"A tanned teen is shouting at her. _

"_It's your fault, you promise me that you will buy me a vanilla milkshake if I help you with your homework. But you forgot it and I will never forgive you." She monotonously replied but the tanned teen feel her annoyance._

_The tanned teen slapped his forehead. He forgot his promise. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I will buy it later after practice" but the teal head just ignore him._

"_I'll double it, no triple it, just forgive me please" he pleads while trying to make a face that he thought would make him cute._

"_Really?" the teal head is now facing him. _

"_Geez, you are too easy when it comes to vanilla milkshake" he said with a smirk. The teal head just look at him but he could see she was happy. "Now don't get angry with me again."_

"_Hai" the teal head respond. Feeling victorious the tanned teen start dribbling again._

"_Hmmm, by the way Aomine-kun, you have to stop making that kind of face."_

"_Wait, what's wrong with that? Hey Tetsu –"but the girl already left him._

She walks through the gate and then slowly closes it. The coldness of the metal is traveling to her heart. She closes her eyes but not putting her hands away from the blue gate.

"_I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore…"_

The memory crushes her heart again. She turns her back on the gate and then proceeds to the main door. She went straight to the living room and sit down on the sofa. She turned her head to the left. There she saw a framed picture of sunflowers. The ray of sun touching the petals of the flower makes it enticing. The part of the flower that the ray is shining stands out amongst all the others. But what catches her eyes is the shadow the flower is making. The shadow sparkles as if the happy sunflower is cheering its shadow too. As she looks at the picture, a certain yellow headed teen flashes her mind.

"_Kurokocchi, you have to come shopping with me. There is a new store and the dresses are cute. I bet if you wear them you will be the cutest."_

"_Kise-kun is a pervert" she replied._

"_Waahh, that's not what I meant, forgive me" he was now teary eyed. The girl was just silent. "I just wanted to give you something for helping me in the team" he said while pouting._

_The girl looked at him. She was sure he meant no harm. He was still whining that he did not notice her smiling._

The atmosphere changes whenever Kise was with them. His loud nature may be annoying, but for her he keeps the group alive. He is energetic and he always asks Kuroko if she needs him. He was always there but winning got on his head too.

"_I want to be stronger too, Kuroko" he said with serious face._

"_You are strong, you all are" she was trying not to cry. He ignores her. He won't talk to her. He won't even look at her in the eyes._

"_Yes, I have surpassed my instructor long time ago. I won't need your guidance anymore but my strength is still not enough. I will be stronger and beat him, I promise that."_

There is no one to cheer her now. She felt as if a needle is pinching her heart. She will not be surprise if it is bleeding. She touched her chest because the pain makes her breath harder. She felt dryness in her throat so she decided to get rid of the thoughts and went to the kitchen to drink water.

She turned on the lights in the kitchen. The first thing that catches her eyes is a transparent container. She could see a different colored _wagashi_ inside the container. She could not help buying them last week for a certain purple head teen who love sweet desserts more than anything else.

"_No, Kuro-chin you have to put the icing like this" a purple head giant is teaching a small teal headed girl to properly design a cake."Now we should put more sweets at the top."_

"_I think you are overdoing the sweets" the girl blinked as she was looking at the crowded sweets at the top of the cake. "Well, as long as the cake is vanilla flavored I think I could manage that" she thought._

"_Ne Kuro-chin, if you will not eat the toppings I would happily eat it for you" the giant is still childishly adding sweet toppings on the cake._ _"Let's add some crushed cookies too."_

_And then she heard the giant repeatedly saying I'll crush you on the poor cookies._

"_What are you doing Murasakibara-kun?" she asked him._

"_You should try this too Kuro-chin, its fun" he said childishly while handling him a spoon._

_She looked at the cookies inside the bowl. She repeatedly blinked and then surrenders to the giant request._

"_I'll crush you, you too I'll crush you" she said to the cookies while pressing the spoon on them. Well she admitted that it was fun being childish sometimes - being with the giant is fun._

_A certain red headed teen walks in the kitchen and he could hear a familiar soft voice. He walks to see the deadpan phantom repeatedly telling the cookies in the bowl she'll crush them. The scene made him chuckle but he retain his composure._

"_You look enjoying yourselves Tetsumi" the voice stunned the two teens. They looked at the red headed teen and Tetsumi is blushing._

_He walked out of the kitchen after he said "I'll be waiting for that cake if you won't share, I'll crush the both of you."_

_That statement made the two chuckle as they looked at each other. The giant just made the phantom and the fearsome captain to act childishly._

She will always be happy around the giant. They would even share desserts – her giving him all the dessert that are not vanilla flavored and him giving her all the vanilla flavored desserts that he had. She did not have a chance to give it to him. She picks up the container and went to the trash bin. She will throw away the food.

"_Murasakibara-kun, let's go the gym together."_

"_Nah, it's too troublesome" he replied looking all bored._

"_We have to practice, the winter cup is almost coming" she was looking directly at him._

"_I don't want to practice with you" he then extends his long arms above the teal head. "I just want to crush all of you."_

As the sound of an object falling down on a metal was heard, she immediately went out of the kitchen forgetting her original purpose. She was tired from all the sad memories. She went to her room. She was now feeling weak and her chest feels heavy. She could not even push the door to her room. Something was stuck under it. She forced it and there she saw the cause of the blockage. It was a foot of a penguin stuff toy with a fluffy headphone. It must have fallen when she was hurrying that morning. She picks it up then a memory flashes her mind.

_They were walking home together since their houses are on the same way. The green haired teen is not talking to her but she did not mind. His silence is somewhat comforting to her. _

"_Ano, Midorima-kun, I'll go this way. Thanks for walking home with me" she said._

"_As if I have a choice." he said._

"_Well, even if you say so, thank you Midorima-kun. I enjoyed the company. Please be careful on your way" she said making the other cough. The green head did not answer. He was facing the other direction but extending something towards her. _

"_Here" he said giving her a stuff toy. She blinked repeatedly while looking at a penguin stuff toy with a fluffy headphone._

"_It's your lucky item today. I haven't had the chance to give it to you" he said still facing the other direction._

"_It's so soft. Thank you very much Midorima-kun" she said while hugging the toy. The green head just walk away without even looking at her._

She hugged the penguin just like when she first received it. Midorima would sometimes stay late in the library. Even when he was not talking to her, she knew he was waiting for her shift to end so they could walk home together.

"_-because all of you are my friends" she was facing him but she could not reach him. The gap between her and her friends are widening but she wanted to reach them again._

_The green head was walking towards a convenient store when she saw the teal head having a hard time walking home. He knew basketball is the only reason that would keep her this late. He asked her why she keeps on practicing even though she knew it would be futile. Her answer obviously did not convince him._

"_See Kuroko, you were playing because you were trying to struggle out of your solitude. Geez, you're bothersome. You know, it doesn't matter for us. Nothing is more important than winning, to be the strongest, to be at the top. And you could not be like that when you are with what you call as friends. To be the strongest you have to do it alone, for in the top you have to be the only one" the green head said._

Some tears are now falling in the stuff toy.

"What is victory then? If you could not be happy with winning-"She was now hugging her knees while her face buried on the stuff toy. She was trying hard to refrain her emotions but soon the sounds of her sobbing are getting more heart breaking.

* * *

An alarm waked her up. Her body as well as her eyes felt heavy. She felt her temperature is not normal but she should not let it stop her from standing up. She needs to be with her friends. They have a match that day and she should support them even when they no longer need her.

The match went well as expected of the champions. Tetsumi has been silently watching the first quarter and she could not help but felt jealousy towards the 2nd stringers that were allowed to play in the match. Suddenly the coach called her. He said she would enter in the 4th quarter. She accepted and warmed up. She was feeling dizzy but she tried to composed herself. She cleared her mind and think that this play is for her friends.

In the court, she tried to run but the more her condition is worsening. Her breath was shortening. She just sees movements but could not recognize what happening. On a fast break she suddenly bumped on one of her teammates making her fall down. His coach calls a substitution.

The Teiko win unsurprisingly to the audience and to the players themselves. There were no unnecessary celebrations because from the start the result is determined. Tetsumi remained silent throughout. She is trying hard to fight her dizziness and her feelings of hurt after failing again. She felt cold and no one bothers comforting her.

The coach asked her to stay after the game because he wanted to talk about something to her. She waits until all the players are gone except for the coach and the red head captain, she then approached the coach.

"Hey Kuroko, what happened there?" the old man asked.

"I'm sorry coach but –"she was about to say she was not feeling well but she looked at the red head captain and refrain herself. "- it will not happen again" her head was down. She did not want the red head to think she could not keep up with them.

"Akashi thinks we need to remove you from the first string" her eyes widen to what she heard. She looked at the red head but he just looked at her bearing no emotion at all.

"After today's match I admit he was right" the old man continued.

"B.,but coach, I still .. " _how can I be of any use in the team, they are strong enough. _She could not talk anymore. Her knees are shaking while she fights the tears that want to escape her eyes. "..I could still play, I could do it."

"Look at it in the second and first strings point of view. They are trying so hard to be on your position but you are just mes –"the old man was cut off by the stare of the red head captain.

"We need unnecessary conversations here. I will talk to her, coach, if you would excuse us" the red head said. The old man complies and leaves the two of them alone.

"You can't be a part of the first string anymore. You must understand how inconvenient you are to us" she heard him say.

She tried looking at him. She could feel that she was shaking badly and her eyes are now clouded by tears but she tried hard not to let them fall. She opened her mouth but could not talk. She was desperately grasping for air. She could not hold it anymore. She felt warm tears roll in her pale cheeks. Her eyes were hurting.

She cannot move. She was just looking directly to his eyes.

_Please take it back Sei-kun. Hold me, tell me you don't want me to go. _

But he remain silent. When she was not moving, the red head decide to turn away his gaze and walk straight to the door. He left her. She let a silent cry at first but she cannot contain her feelings anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm really sorry for the late update. Too busy with work and so much pressure with deadlines. The plan for this story is to have 12 chapters. Hopefully it will be finish before this year ends. Again, gomen for the spelling and grammatical errors.

wagashi - a traditional Japanese confectionery which is often served with tea.


	9. Chapter 8 - Fading Shadow

**WARNING:** female kuroko, female mayuzumi..

**Discalimer: **I do not own kuroko no basuke. Or kuroko and his ridiculously adorable and cute bed head, cotton ball kuroko, kuroko's flushed face and those naked bodies in episode 37. (currently having massive nosebleed, can't recover from all the fan service)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fading Shadow**

_The light they shine is too much that they were blinded by it. They did not even look on their backs that they did not see their shadow slowly fading until she was not seen anymore._

* * *

The alarm will wake her up. She will go to school and then she will sit in the library during her duty. She will go to practice then she will go home. She will sleep and the cycle will continue. This was her daily routine after she got demoted. She had lost track on how many days have passed since that day.

In school, no one will even notice her so she did not even have to try talking. She will always look straight not even bothering to look at the faces of other students. She did not even try observing other people like she used to.

She still goes to basketball practice despite not having to play. She would only be in the corner holding a basketball with both her hands. She will not be surprise if the others did not knew she was there.

She could not even remember how the third strings play. She would only see white pieces of fabric moving in her front. Those pieces have no faces. She could hear familiar sounds of something hitting the ground and then a metal and then the sound of it moving through the net but nothing register on her.

The basketball she held will always feels empty. Basketball that was not played at all will stiffen and will feel cold in the long run. After some time, the air inside the ball will be lost.

"It's okay, no one will notice you losing air because no one will even bother playing with you" she told the ball with her deadpan face.

She left the gym early still holding the ball in her hands. She went to the playground near her home and then she sat down on a swing.

She hugs the ball seeking warm from it but fails. Maybe if she dribbles it the ball will feel warm again. Then she would feel the warm on the ball.

She stands up and then starts dribbling. She heard a soft thump on the ground. She tried hard but she would always lose the ball. She thought that maybe the ball does not want to play with her just like everybody else.

She does not feel hurt even when she remembers that. It became a fact to her that she was alone and will always be. She walks home and left the ball on the ground because she hates the sounds that the ball makes. She hates its colour that she does not want to see it again. She hates how cold it is that she does not want to hold it again. She hates everything about the ball. She hates basketball.

She lay down on her bed and falls into a slumber. A dreamless sleep is all that she could ask for.

* * *

Kise was walking towards the school building. Every morning his fans would chase him but today, he was not running like he used to. He just let them take pictures of him. There is no point in running every time. He was busy faking his expression that he did not notice bumping into someone.

He was about to say sorry when he notice a familiar shade of blue. "Kuro-"

The girl just bow and left without saying a word. She did not even bother to look who she bumped into. She looked like she was used to this kind of treatment. He like to run to her and asked something but the moment he hesitates, the chance already slips away and he could not see her anymore.

* * *

Midorima tried to be attentive during the class but he already knew the subject so it bores him. He wished the teacher would just make them answer a quiz than listen to the boring things he says. He looked at other students who looked more bored that he was. He noticed a familiar teal head at his side._How dare she sleep in class?_ He looked at the teacher to see if he noticed Kuroko but to his relief he did not. _I have forgotten that she had a low presence._

When the teacher is at their back, he tried waking up the girl. It irritates him that she did not even react to him shaking her shoulder. Still sleeping, she turned her head in his direction. He saw her eyes were wet from tears. He was frozen for a few seconds and then looked away. He should not touch her anymore.

* * *

During lunch break, a purple head giant is walking towards the canteen. Other students fear him so they would make a way for him so he could go straight in the front. Students will peek at him buying too many sweets but will turn their gaze when he notice them. He looked bored and did not wanted to be bothered by other students. The cashier would not be surprise in the items he would buy. Unconsciously, the cashier added a vanilla milkshake in his order.

"Ne cashier-san, I did not order a vanilla milkshake" the giant said.

"Ara, but you always asked us to add vanilla milkshake" the cashier replied.

"Uhm okay, thanks cashier-san" he replied.

He thought he would just give Kuro-chin the vanilla milkshake like he used to. He searched for almost every place she usually went but he could not find her. He felt sad as he sat in a bench looking at the vanilla milkshake.

_I always thought Kuro-chin would always appear out of nowhere when I held a vanilla, how odd._

* * *

Aomine was laying down in his usual spot on the rooftop. He did not want to go to classes or do anything. Everything else is plain boring.

He was facing up the sky. The shade of the sky reminded him of Tetsumi. She was always silent just like the sky, but it brings calmness to all their hearts. Ever since he was a child, he always looked forward to see the sky like that because that means he could play basketball. He then remembers how he plays basketball with her. How weak she was but she would try hard not to lose to him. The thoughts made him smile.

Then light gray clouds covered the blue sky. The colour of the clouds reminded him of Mayuzumi. How she tried to play basketball with him. Clouds like that could cover all the sky in an area. She was strong like that clouds but she was just as cold. The warm and calmness that the sky gives him was gradually lost and the coldness was slowly felt by his body. He did not like the cold weather. The thoughts then made him frown.

He could not admit to himself but he missed the warmth of the sky.

* * *

_We are blinded by our light._

Tetsumi walks towards their gym's office. She was holding a letter in her hand.

She knew that the red head will be there. She did not even bother looking up to him. She just gave him her resignation letter.

The red head read the letter and was not surprised by its contents.

_I knew you will give up._

"Tetsumi, are you sure about this?" he finally asked.

Tetsumi just nodded without speaking.

"Very well then" the red head stand up. "In behalf of the team, we thank you for your hard work. You may go" he then bowed to her.

_Please look at me like before._

The teal head bowed down and leave without looking at his eyes.

The red head sit down again he did not release the grip on the letter. From that day, it would be his routine to read it because it is the last time the teal head address him.

* * *

**A/N:** First, me and my friend Sheen-chan would like to thank all those who favourite, follow and review our story. We really appreciate it and it gives us inspiration. :)

Also I think Aomine is a bit OOC in this chapter, thinking deep about the sky :/ But I think it's ok to have Aomine think something smart sometimes rather than bully him because of his stupidness and dark skin.. xD

To: Miku In Hana and pinkus-pyon

Not that we hate Kagami but his not one of our favorites.. :D And sadly the draft for the story was already done. We are actually thinking of a sequel for the story and let us think if we can add Kagami. :)

Again, gomen for the spelling and grammatical errors. You can always pm me regarding my mistakes so I can fix them.. :) Also this chapter is short. I promise that the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
